When the head of an internal combustion engine is removed from the block to be temporarily laid aside or stored, it is important to protect the head block-side surface from damage. For overhead cam engines, it is also important to protect any outwardly projecting valve parts from damage which might occur if the head was simply positioned on a bench or against other objects which might bend or deform the valve parts.
At present, head stands are available for supporting heads with their bottom or block-side surfaces elevated above the surface of a supporting bench or other supporting surface. Available metal head stands for this purpose are generally of an inverted T-shape in configuration, and the legs of the T's are proportioned to be inserted in bolt holes to support the head. These head stands are bulky and the portions inserted into the bolt holes could damage the bolt holes.
Accordingly, it would be of advantage to provide an improved temporary support system for protecting the block-side surface of a head during refurbishing of an engine assembly, and especially to inexpensive and disposable supports for use with an engine head.